Love to Hear You Speak, Love to See You Smile
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are both unusual people.  They met under unusual circumstances, and had an unusual relationship.  Their love, however, is simply extraordinary


**Love to Hear**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Beta'd by: Seizethestreets

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are both unusual people. They met under unusual circumstances, and had an unusual relationship. Their love, however, is simply extraordinary

Warning: non-magic AU, OOCness

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: I got the idea for this after watching the video of a guy doing a meme-based proposal to his girlfriend (you can find it online, the title is "Meme proposal—you're doing it right" if I'm not mistaken. It's really cute). The first scene is, you got it right, inspired by that scene in Taylor Swift's "You Belong with Me" music video.

I suck at writing titles. I also suck at writing drama. But I hope you enjoy it anyway, and go 'aww' with me while reading this short proposal fic. *bricked*

Big thanks to my beta **seizethestreets** for such dedication and effort :D

Oh, and Happy Chinese New Year to those who celebrate~

**Their Love Story**

Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy wasn't shy; most people just assumed so because he rarely spoke. Truth was, he was withdrawn. He didn't like talking to people because they rarely truly care, and he knew there were people who talked behind his back, complaining that he talked too much, and so he began to refrain from it.

Harry Potter, however, was known as a great listener. He always listened to others without interrupting, but he wasn't always interested in what they were talking about. Not many knew for sure whether he did not interrupt because he was truly interested or because he was too polite to do so.

The first time the two met was when they were walking along a shopping arcade, merely passing each other without truly being aware of the other. Their eyes met for a moment as they both were looking around, but they quickly moved on, and that insignificant second of their lives were forgotten just like that.

The next time the two met was when they moved into their apartments, which happened to be across each other's. Draco had just finished unpacking his things in the bedroom when he looked out of the window and saw Harry doing the same thing from his bedroom window. They stared at each other, but then Harry lifted his hand in a tentative wave, and Draco smiled and waved back.

The third time they saw each other, Draco was lying on his bed, having just finished his sketches for his newest storybook. Ever since he graduated college, he had been working full-time as a children's book author, and he did his own illustrations. He looked across the window and saw that Harry's curtains were drawn back too. The other man was sitting on his bed, typing furiously into his cell phone with his forehead wrinkled in a frown.

He watched until Harry finished, and when he looked up, he held up his old sketchbook. On the still blank side of the page at the back of an old sketch, he wrote 'Are you okay?' and showed it to him.

Harry stared at him before laughing, and took a scrap of paper. He wrote down on it quickly and held it up.

'Yeah, just got in a fight with a friend.'

'Why? What did you do?'

'I didn't do anything.' Harry pouted, and then quickly scribbled something again. 'What makes you think it's something that I did?'

'Well, what happened then?'

'She asked me out and I turned her down. She was bitching at me.'

Draco paused, unsure what to write.

'Oh. Well, just ignore her then. She'll forget all about it soon, hopefully.'

'Yeah, hopefully.'

'By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?'

'I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.'

Draco's smile widened at the now grinning Harry.

'Nice to meet you too.'

The two kept seeing each other, and found that they were both a match. Every time they went out, Draco did most of the talking while Harry listened attentively, smiling, nodding and laughing. Sometimes people whispered mean things about how noisy Draco was and that Harry was such a poor man for being stuck with a chatty person like Draco, but it would always be Harry who glared at them until they went away.

Three months later, after about thirty outings, they finally officially dated each other. Their friends were happy for both of them. Harry's friends liked Draco and Draco's friends liked Harry, so everyone was happy.

For three more years they were involved, ignoring people who badmouthed them behind their backs. They were sometimes looked down upon for being both men. Sometimes people commented on how strange their relationship was. Draco was always the one who dragged Harry back and forth, while the taller man only smiled and obeyed. Everyone said it wasn't a healthy relationship.

Everyone but those who really knew them.

One night, Harry sat on the couch in front of the television by himself. Draco was out to see his publisher about his latest storybook, and to ask if they could sign Harry on. Since his contract with his last publisher had expired, Draco had insisted that it would be easier if they work for the same company.

When Draco found out that Harry was a writer too, he was ecstatic. However, Harry wrote for the more mature audiences, as his stories involved topics that weren't suitable for children—nothing sexually explicit, just with more adult themes.

As he waited for Draco to come home with news from the publisher, he messaged his friends.

'Herm, Ron, I need your help.'

'Oh, Harry, what do you need help for?'

'I want to propose to Draco.' 

'Really? Oh, that's so sweet! Does he suspect anything?'

'No, I don't think so. He's going out to see his editor again this Wednesday afternoon. Maybe we can go then?'

'You haven't bought the ring!'

'Herm, don't abuse the exclamation and question marks. And yes, I haven't. I wanted to get your opinion on the ring.'

'But you should know what he likes best!'

'Well, I do, but still. Please help me with the proposal! I don't know what to do!'

Harry waited anxiously for Hermione's reply to come. Ever since Hermione and Ron shared a flat, Hermione would hog Ron's phone whenever he wasn't using it, because Ron was given the newest smartphone by his company as a bonus for his hard work. That was why Harry mentioned both names when he first messaged them. Now Hermione only used her own phone anyway when she was going somewhere by herself.

'I know! I saw this video and I think it's perfect! Why don't you come over and I'll show it to you.'

'This Wednesday then?'

'Alright. See you Harry. I wish you luck.'

'Thanks, Herm.'

When Draco came back that evening, he excitedly told Harry that his publisher was more than excited to sign him. Apparently, he had been waiting for Harry's contract to finish with his previous publisher.

Harry tried his best to hide his anxiety about the coming Wednesday, when he would buy the ring for Draco, but Draco saw it anyway.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked softly, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "What are you worried about?"

Harry shook his head. He stared at his hands, wondering how to tell Draco. He was never good with lies.

"Are you afraid of your new editor?" Draco asked again. "Well, don't be! They're all nice people, and they're not biased at all. See, I've been working with them for so long and they've always made sure to make me feel comfortable. So you don't have to worry, okay?"

Harry only grinned and nodded, glad that he didn't have to explain himself.

On Wednesday, fifteen minutes after Draco left, Harry went off to Ron and Hermione's flat. She excitedly showed him the video she was talking about, and then helped him with the proposal while Ron occasionally put his two cents in. After they were done, the three of them went to buy the ring, so if Draco saw them, he wouldn't think Harry was cheating on him—not that he ever would.

After spending two hours going back and forth in the jewelry stores, Harry finally picked out a platinum ring with a simple cut diamond. While Draco loved anything superior in quality—and usually, far superior in price—he didn't like anything tacky or overbearing. He liked simple elegance, and to Harry, that ring summed it up.

He could only hope Draco didn't have a sudden change of heart and want something really outlandish.

He came home glowing and Draco looked at him strangely, but didn't ask. It was rare for Harry to be so happy that he positively glowed, and Draco was just glad that whatever he did with Weasley and the soon-to-be Weasley made him so happy. He'd just ask them the next time he met them.

On Saturday, the two went out for a walk in the park after dinner. They sat down on one of the benches, and Draco began telling Harry of his newest story idea, occasionally asking Harry if he liked it or not.

Harry then excused himself, motioning at the public restroom nearby and Draco only nodded. He waited for Harry to return while staring at the glittering lake in front of him. He waited and waited, but Harry never returned. Wondering if his boyfriend of more than three years got into trouble, he stood up and turned, intent on catching up to Harry, but paused when he saw Luna Lovegood, one of Harry's ex-editors, standing there with an A4-sized paper in her hand.

'This is Harry's message for you. When you reach the end, you will know. Will you go on this walk down Memory Lane with him?'

Draco nodded, speechless, and Luna pointed at the direction he was supposed to go. He walked for about twenty meters and saw Pansy, with a similar piece of paper.

'The first time I saw you, I thought I saw an angel. You might have forgotten me, but I haven't forgotten you. You became my muse, because I can never stop imagining what you are like.'

A couple of meters behind Pansy stood Ron with a grin on his face.

'When you comforted me after my friend bitched at me, I thought you are my guardian angel. Not many people are nice to strangers, so you restored my faith in others and in humanity too.'

After Ron, there was Blaise.

'I always thought I was already so very lucky to have you as my friend. When you agreed to become my boyfriend, you don't know how happy I was. I thought that I must surely have died and gone to heaven.'

Then there was Neville.

'I know you sometimes complain that I'm too sappy and cheesy, but you bear with me anyway. And for that, I thank you, you closet romantic.'

Then there was Theo.

'These past three years have been the best years of my life. I feel complete. I feel like there is nothing wrong with me, that I am the luckiest person on Earth. Your strength has shown me that there are people who are always bound to dislike you, but they only do because they do not see the real you.'

Then there was Ginny.

'But I can't help to be angry every time someone badmouths you. You are too nice to be treated unjustly. I have only recently realized that this streak of protectiveness does not stop there. I want to protect you all my life, because I owe you that much. I have only started truly enjoying life once I met you.'

Then there was Hermione.

'So, before I truly go off-course, and before I lose what little courage I managed to suck up for this one important moment in my life, I just want to tell you that I am really grateful that I found you. Your friends are great too, and I'm glad you have such good people looking after you. When I asked them for help, they readily threw away any previous plans they have made only to make sure that you will be happy. And now I have a question for you.'

When Draco reached the last person, Harry himself, there was already tears running down his cheek, but he was grinning, barely able to contain all the joy threatening to burst out of him.

Harry smiled at him and motioned for him to get closer. Once Draco was only two steps away, Harry sank down to his knees, causing Draco to choke back a sob, and took out the black velvet box from his coat pocket. He opened it and presented it to Draco with his left hand, while his right hand held up a piece of paper.

'Will you marry me?'

Draco shouted "Yes!" without missing a beat, hauling Harry up to his feet only to throw himself at the slightly taller man, nearly knocking them both back down again. Hermione took the paper Harry was holding from him, and then Harry hugged Draco with both hands.

After the moment of immeasurable joy had passed somewhat, Draco pulled back and allowed Harry to put the ring on his left ring finger. A wide smile blossomed on his face, and he pulled Harry down for a deep kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And that is how they met, fell in love, and committed themselves to their love for ever, and ever," said Luna to end her speech.

All the guests clapped for the wedded couple.

When people heard that two famous authors were getting married, they wanted to see at least the reception. Their editors suggested that they turn it into a fundraising event if they didn't mind, and Draco agreed almost immediately, Harry following only a second later.

They held the reception at a center for disabled people, such as those who lost their limbs in accidents, those living with hereditary conditions, and those who lost one or more of their senses. The money collected from the event would then be donated to the center.

However, the biggest donation they could give to them was actually the story of their lives. The story of how they found love. A story that inspired all the disabled people to keep believing that all hope is not lost.

A week after the ceremony, Draco suggested that Harry write a book about their love story.

A year later, Harry published his first book with his new publisher—Draco's publisher.

It was titled "_The Mute Human and His Deaf Angel_".

**End of Story**

That's it :D hope you like. Don't forget to leave a comment if you do.

If you're wondering, in the early paragraphs, when it's mentioned that both of them forgot all about the other, it was actually written from Draco's side. He forgot about Harry and assumed Harry must have done the same. Only at the end did he reveal that he didn't actually forget Draco.

I'm not sure if it's obvious or not that Draco is deaf and Harry is mute. What do you think? Is it obvious enough, or did you have to actually scroll up and check that Harry indeed has never said a word and Draco hasn't heard a word spoken behind his back? :P

Then again, it is my goal entirely to mislead people and make them thing they're perfectly normal :P no, really

This time Draco's not the only one with a disability. *bricked*


End file.
